The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Consider the growing popularity of cloud computing and software as a service (“SaaS”) that has led to the development of software platforms for businesses and other enterprises that provide more advanced cloud-based products and services, in addition to simple data storage and management requirements. Enterprise providers offer a number of customer relationship management (“CRM”) products and services that are cloud-based solutions upon which relevant applications can be launched and/or built for any business or enterprise, and can be integrated with external services from other vendors.
For example, an enterprise platform can be widely used for the development and deployment of mobile applications in an enterprise network. The platform can be built on a core integrated development environment (“IDE”)—a set of tools and services for creating and launching user-facing applications that are both mobile and social. The platform can include a number of standard applications, which may be extended by customization, or custom applications may be created. The platform can also include access to a store for applications which is similar to the iTunes App Store, but for business applications. Applications available through the store for applications and developed by customers can be integrated with external services.
Credentials for external services are vulnerable to leakage, to dissemination to developers and end users. This leakage can be difficult to monitor because the external services have their own security envelopes, distinct from the host system that integrates with them, distinct from an enterprise platform, for instance.
Accordingly, an opportunity arises to improve the security of integration, both during development and in the hands of end users, between a host system and an external service. Methods, systems (devices) and articles of manufacture are disclosed that address integration security.